Queen Tanager
__NOWYSIWYG__ This character belongs to CrushedTurtle. Please do not use her without permission. 1 Appearance Queen Tanager is a blood beauty. Well, not perfect exactly. She has cold, lifeless green eyes. Her back spines are a deep pitch black, including her claws and horns. Her wing membranes are a deep red. Her body has jewelry all over it. Some of it used to be Queen Scarlet's. Her underbelly is a tan, creme color and she has two black very sharp horns on the end of her tail, which are stained with blood. Her arms are shorter than usual, and she has to stand on her back legs. It's not a problem, though. 2 Personality Tanager used to be a kind, respectful soul. But know she only has a quarter of it. Now, she is bloodthirsty. She just wants war. She just wants to fight. This is all because Queen Scarlet raised her and forced her to use her animus powers, and she lost 3 quarters of her soul, and now she isn't kind or nice at all anymore. She also just wants treasure. Treasure she can wear, treasure she can hoard. She doesn't care for the life of others; with an execption for her own dragonets, Queen Scarlet, and Tarpon. She doesn't have really any much of a "happiness" emotion anymore, or really any of the positive emotions anymore. It's just coated with negativity. She executes anyone who has any hatred or negativity against her. She will exile anyone who would want to murder her for the throne; including her dragonets. 3 History An egg was stolen 3 years before the dragonets of destiny. It was an attemp to do the prophecy earlier before the five dragonets of destiny were born. The SkyWing who stole it was none other than the king himself; secretly working for the Talons of Peice. He was caught by Queen Scarlet and Burn, and they killed him in the arena. Queen Scarlet refused to return the egg to the couple that laid it. A young SkyWing female hatched along 3 heirs, including Ruby. As she grew up, Queen Scarlet battle trained her the most. She forced her to use her animus powers in the war, killing hundreds of enemies. Around the age of 5, she became very rude and bloodthirsty. Several SkyWings got really scared as Tanager rampaged the streets, ready to destroy any SkyWing city if she wanted to. On her 6 hatchling day, she met a SeaWing spy named Tarpon. They fell in love, and they struggled to hide their love from Scarlet and Coral. When she turned 7, she watched her mother (who she still thought was Queen Scarlet) get attacked by venom from a RainWing. A RainWing, of all dragons! She watched as Queen Ruby claimed the throne, despite the protests from Tanager and her sisters. When Tanager turned 8, she killed Ruby and got the throne. She secretly had 4 eggs with Tarpon. They hatched, with two females and two males. The the dragonets were often stared at, though. This is due to their strange abilities and looks. Tanager currently lives in the Sky Kingdom with Tarpon and her dragonets.